Isolated
by disfordanielle
Summary: Set after the Season 2 Finale. The Other’s have Jack and Kate captured. What kind of sinister plans do they have for them? What if Kate doesn’t remember Jack? What if it is up to Jack for them to escape? A few twists and turns as well. Jate is fate
1. Alone

**A/N- - --Well I have absolutely no idea where this story came from….my muse was just itching to write it and my fingers started hitting the keys, lol. Ok, I live in Australia and I have no idea what's going on so far in Season 3 because I don't see it till early next year. This is just a story I'm _making up _set after the Finale. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story yet, I'll wait and see what people think of the first chapter! Enjoy, and please read and review! **

****

**Isolated**

Tom sat on a old creaky rocking chair, in front of a TV screen. Next to him on a desk, was an open notebook. He was watching Kate Austen in her 'room' and she was crying in a restless sleep.

"JACK?" she screamed again, but her voice was hoarser this time. Hoarse because this wasn't the first time Tom had listened to her yelling out the doctor's name. In fact, if he had to listen to her scream his name one more time…..Tom yawned. He had been watching her for hours and all she had done was sob, moan and scream 'Jack' at the top of her lungs. Still, it was all relevant and could be vitally important later on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate woke up, lying on a cold white floor in a white room. She had never seen a room this white. The floor was white, the walls were white, and the ceiling was white. There was nothing in the room, other than a small light bulb on the ceiling and a white door.

Kate sat up, and swallowed. Her throat felt red raw and itchy, and when she coughed she found her voice was strangely hoarse. All she remembered was being brought into the room by one of the 'Others' and being injected with something, probably something to make her sleep. Next to her, was a brown bag -the one that had been over her head.

Her head throbbed and she slowly layed back down. The only thing she could picture in her head was the last look she shared with Jack, where she tried so hard to be brave for him. She needed for him to be here with her, to tell her it was ok. She needed to see him….his eyes always told her more than he could ever say to her. Tears ran down her cheeks again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What Kate didn't know was that Jack wasn't that far away, and he heard her all through the night. Even if he had of wanted to sleep, he wouldn't have been able to. So he sat for hours on the stone floor, sometimes silent tears rolling down his cheek as he listened to Kate cry, and scream out his name. All he wanted was to be with her, to hold her and tell her that it was going to be ok. It scared him to hear her this upset, when she was normally so brave.

Jack's room was small. Very small, just long enough for him to lay down, and only about 6 metres wide. The walls were brown, and there was no room for anything other than himself. There was a square opening high up on the ceiling, only about 30 cm in length but it was covered with bars and barely let any light in at all. Jack hated this small, dark room. There was nowhere for him to escape his pain.

Jack didn't just think of Kate, he thought of Sawyer and Hurley. He thought of everyone back at the beach, and hoped to hell no-one needed a doctor. An overwhelming feeling of guilt consumed Jack. He had brought them out here, it was his fault that the Others had them now. He should have known the Others were too smart even for Sayid's plan. He should have trusted his instincts, and told Kate, Sawyer and Hurley what was going on. He should have given them the option not to go. It had chewed him up inside not to tell them- and now look where they were. And that was just it. Where were they? Jack had a bag over his head coming here. He could hear Kate, but he had no idea where Sawyer was.

No-one else could even imagine what he, Jack was feeling right now. They might think they could, but they couldn't. He's a human and humans make mistakes. But when he makes mistakes, everybody pays.

TBC


	2. Questions without Answers

Click.Calick.

Kate heard a soft clicking sound and spun around so that she was facing the door. She saw a teenage girl with long dark hair enter and close the door quickly behind her.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Kate shrieked. The girl looked terrified,

"Sssssh!" she hissed to Kate. "Ssssh."

Her voice sounded familiar…and then it hit her. This was Danielle's daughter Alex, the one that helped Claire escape from the Others. Kate fell silent.

"You need to know – you are being watched. They aren't who they say they are." Alex's voice was shrill and shaky.

"Alex, who are they?" Alex looked at Kate in surprise when she said her name.

"What do they want from us!" Kate continued urgently.

Alex's eyes widened.

"They're coming back. They cant know I was here, I have to go."

"Alex, wait." Kate called, attempting to stand up on stiff legs.

"I have to go!" And then she was gone.

Kate ran over to the door, banging on it with her fists and shaking the knob. All she succeeded in doing was making her arms sore.

She grunted in frustration and kicked the door that wouldn't budge. She wished she had something to throw, but of course there wouldn't be in this empty room. Kate backed up against the wall, and slowly slid down it, her head in her hands. She hated this clean white room…..it only brang home the fact that she was dirty and tired. Through her hands, something on the corner of the ceiling caught Kate's eyes. Looking closer she found it was a small camera. This is what Alex had meant about her being 'watched'. Kate shook her head, how could she have not seen that before? Alex's words echoed through her head.

_"They aren't who they say they are…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jack had also tried banging down his door as well, to no avail. It was when he was sitting down afterwards that he noticed the camera. Jack glared at it, and pictured Henry or whatever his name was sitting in front of a screen watching him. This only angered Jack further.

He stood up, and walked over closer to the corner of the roof where the camera was. Looking straight into it he yelled.

"Where are my friends? WHERE ARE THEY!" Jack waited a few seconds and nothing happened.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he tried, louder this time.

"Your friends are fine for the moment." The woman's voice was creepy and sounded like it was coming from all directions. Jack almost jumped when he got a response, and looked around for a speaker but couldn't find one.

"What are you doing to them!" Jack growled.

"They're fine." The woman's voice repeated.

The calmness of her voice annoyed Jack.

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked. He wasn't yelling anymore, but he had an intensity in his voice that you couldn't ignore.

"You aren't ready to know that Jack." The woman told him.

"Why the hell not?" Minutes passed and there was no reply. Jack let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down on the hard floor.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I know there is a lot of questions without answers, but I have to stay true to LOST ;-) lol. Please press the little button below and review….reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Role Reversal

Kate heard the door open again, and stood up quickly. Alex entered, her hair hanging over her face and holding a plate of food.

"Alex, what did you mean before?!" Kate asked, running up to her.

Alex gave Kate a warning stare and handed Kate the plate.

"Talk to me." Kate begged. Alex ignored her.

"What the hell is this?" Kate asked angrily, fingering the stringy meat and what appeared to be different kinds of fruits.

"Its good food." Alex insisted.

"What have they done to it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I promise. Please eat it Kate, you must be hungry."

Kate was hungry, and almost gave in until she saw the camera out of the corner of her eye. They were probably trying to drug her again. She glared at the food.

"What's in it? Are you trying to put me to sleep again?" Kate snarled.

" N-n-nothing."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kate screamed, launching the plate full of food at the white wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces, and food went everywhere. Alex grew wide-eyed and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

XxX

Jack saw the door to his tiny room forced open, and in walked the last person he wanted to see, a man he knew only by the name of Henry Gale.

"Hello, Jack." Henry's sinister voice echoed softly in the room.

Jack wanted to launch up at him, scream and rip him apart…..but he didn't. He just turned his exhausted body away from him.

" I have food." Henry sat down a plate next to Jack, full of fruit and a stringy meat like Kate's.

"Well, well well. Isn't it funny how things work out? Only a few days ago I was a prisoner, sitting in a room rather like this one……and you were bringing me food." Henry chuckled

Jack just turned to Henry, his face one of pure hatred. His stare was so intense, Henry almost flinched but quickly regained his composure.

"What's in this food?" Jack spat.

"Would we really be going to all the trouble of keeping you and your precious friends here if we were just going to kill you?" Henry asked and left without another word.

Jack stared down at the food and thought about what Henry said. Jack's doctor side got the better of him and he decided there was no point starving himself when he had food in front of him. He gingerly picked up some of the stringy meat and shoved it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

XxX

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry! There is more exciting stuff coming soon, I promise – Jack and Kate reunion- yay:D If I don't get any more new reviews, I probably wont bother continuing….so if you want to read more, let me know!**


	4. Preparing

Kate strained to listen to the muffled talking outside her door, which was hard to hear above her grumbling stomach. Her door was flung open, and a young man she had not seen before walked in. He was dressed like the others, his red shirt and dark blue jeans old and tattered. He was clean-shaven, with short brown hair rather like Jack's.

He motioned for her to stand up and when she obeyed, he grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back.

"Walk." He told her firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, not moving.

"You look like you need a shower. Now go!" he replied, giving her a push. Kate sighed and began to walk out the door. They walked down a long corridor with nothing but plain grey metal walls, and into a room that had many tables and chairs. All around the room were small square TV's, and sitting in an old rocking chair only 5 metres away from her was Tom, or 'Zeke' as Sawyer preferred.

The young man holding Kate, walked over to Tom and whispered something to him. All Kate could make out was a few words, 'ready' and 'shower'. She also figured out the man was referred to as 'Joseph.' Joseph grabbed Kate again, and they left walking through another hallway and into a room full of lockers and cupboards. He quickly opened one and pulled out a white fluffy towel, which he handed to Kate. In another locker he got a baby blue silky dress, which reminded Kate creepily of one Shannon had worn once on the island.

"ALEX!" Jospeh called loudly. Alex came running, hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You'll take Kate to have a shower." He told her, pushing Kate towards Alex and handing her the dress.

Kate frowned with confusion.

"What will I need this for?" she spat.

"Well, you will want to look all pretty for Jack now, wont you?" Joseph replied quickly, and headed off down through the corridor again.

Kate's heart pounded in her chest. Was she going to see Jack?

"Alex, are they taking me to see Jack?"

Alex gave a slight nod.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Kate asked urgently.

"We have to go." Said Alex, and she lead Kate into a bathroom, a lot like the one in their hatch. She opened a cupboard and handed Kate three bottles labelled 'soap', 'shampoo' and 'conditioner'.

"Here you go. I will be waiting outside," and Alex left closing the door behind her. Kate sat down the towel and dress she was clutching and removed her dirty blue shirt and jeans. She would wash them after. Kate turned on the water and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water run down her face and through her hair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello Jack." Tom's voice echoed through Jack's room as he entered. Jack looked up angrily, but before he could reply Tom had poked Jack in the shoulder with a syringe. Jack reached to pull it out but he felt his eyelids slowly closing and his arms fell limp. Tom stared down at Jack for a moment, then whistled. In came three other men with a cloth stretcher. They each helped heave Jack onto it and then began to carry it out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it and I'm glad some people want me to continue D Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I hoped you liked this chapter coz' I tried my best to make it interesting……**

**XXx -JATE IS FATE -xXx**


	5. You Are Never Alone When You Are Loved

Kate exited the bathroom and saw Alex a few metres away having a hushed conversation with Joseph. Alex look scared but she nodded firmly and headed back over to Kate.

"Come with me." Kate had no choice to follow. The dress fitted her quite nicely but she felt out of place. She could still hear Joseph's voice sinisterly in her head,

"_Well, you will want to look all pretty for Jack now, wont you?"_

They reached another thick metal door which Alex opened and gestured Kate inside. It was just like the other room, except without any furniture or any televisions. Kate walked forward; about to turn to the right and see what was behind her just as Alex grabbed her arm.

"They are watching you. They are always watching you." She whispered shrilly in Kate's ear then let go and quickly slammed the door shut.

Kate turned and saw the side of the room was caged in, like a prison cell in those old movies. There was a man lying in the corner of the cell and she didn't even need to look closer.

"Jack. Oh god Jack!" Kate shrieked and ran over, landing on her knees next to the cell. Jack's eyes remained closed and his body motionless.

"Jack." Kate said softer.

Kate eye's widened in horror and shocked tears began to spill out.

"No. No. Not Jack. No."

_Breathe, Kate. Breathe._

"NO!" Kate yelled.

_This wasn't happening._

"Please Jack. Please." Her voice shook.

Jack would tell her to be strong.

" Ooone. Two…"

She couldn't do it. Jack was always there. How was she supposed to be strong when she felt as if what was left of her was shattering into a million pieces?

Kate closed her eyes and she could see Jack's face in front of her, the last time she saw him on the pier. His nod too her, and those eyes that always helped her to be strong.

"Three. Four…Five."

Her body shook as she sighed slowly, opening her eyes.

Kate surveyed the cage-like area's metal bars for a moment. Sticking her hand through, she found her whole arm could just fit through the gaps. Stretching her arm as far as she could she found she could reach Jack's hand, which was sprawled out on his side. Suddenly something occurred to her and she put two fingers on the underside of his wrist, feeling for a pulse. She moved her fingers around slowly…and there it was! A pulse. Beating strongly. Kate felt slightly light-headed for a moment as she felt her heart slowly sink back to its normal position.

Kate reached out and grabbed Jack's hand again, entwining her fingers in his and leaning her head against a bar. Her eyes were just closing when she heard a small cough.

"Ka-ate?" Jack said hoarsely and Kate eyes were wide open.

"Jack." Kate replied, smiling for the first time in days.

"How did I get here?" Jack asked.

"The Others. Jack, don't you remember? They let Michael and Walt go. They took Sawyer and us back with them. We must have been here for nearly a week and-"

Jack cut across Kate, as he slowly sat up against the wall.

"I know. But why am I here?"

Kate continued again, "Well I suppose this is where they have been keeping you, I- "

Jack stopped Kate mid-sentence again, frowning.

" No. I wasn't here before. There was another room, smaller and darker. I barely had enough room to lay down. Henry…or whatever his name is…he…he.. "

"He what?" Kate asked quickly.

Jack's face was squinted in concentration.

"I think he I injected me with something…I tried to pull it out but…he must have brought me here."

Now Kate understood.

"So they could put us together."

"What?" said Jack, confused.

" A man came and got me earlier, made me shower and told me that I was coming to see you." Kate explained.

Jack looked Kate up and down for the first time.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked.

"I don't know. They made me wear it. Told me I would want to look pretty for you or something."

Jack looked at Kate strangely.

"Why would they…?"

"I have no idea. Doesn't it remind you a bit of…"

"Shannon's dress?" Jack finished.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments until Kate broke the silence.

"I missed you." Jack stared at her for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, avoiding her eyes.

Kate sighed, she knew this was coming.

"It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have brought you all out here, I should have told you the plan, and let you decide whether you wanted to come. I led you into a trap, and I should have known better."

"I would have come anyway." Kate said softly.

"I know." Jack looked up at Kate for the first time since apologising and his eyes were filled with guilt.

" Do you know where Sawyer is?" he asked her, though he already knew the answer before Kate opened her mouth.

"No. I haven't seen him, but -" Kate motioned for Jack to move closer, and he crawled over stiffly. Leaning over she whispered in his ear,

"They are watching us always." Jack started to look up but Kate hissed,

"No, don't let them see that we know."

"How do you know all of this?" Jack asked.

"Alex -"

Jack looked at Kate.   
"Rousseau's daughter? Alex?"

"Sssh. Quieter. Yes, she's been bringing me food and she took me for my shower. She's not like the rest of them, I think she will help us. She's scared of being caught but if I can get her to tell me more, I'm going to ask her about Sawyer." Kate finished softly.

Kate heard footsteps outside the door and then voices.

"I think they are coming now. I don't know if they will let me see you again so…" she blinked away a few stray tears.

"We have to find a way to escape. Away from here. I'll find a way." Jack assured her. There was something about Jack saying it and Kate couldn't help but believe him.

The metal door creaked open just as Jack started to speak again.

"My grandmother, had this thing….this thing she used to say…"

It was Joseph at the door and he told Kate gruffly to get up.

"You are never alone when you are loved." Jack finished hurriedly, as Joseph grabbed Kate and pushed her out the door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N- Wow, took me a long time to find the inspiration for this chapter. I wanted to update faster, but my muse was just refusing to co-operate lol! Anyway this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys liked it. C'mon….please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top press that little button below and give me a review…..**

**Xx lost-with-jack xX**


	6. It's Time

_**It's Time**_

The door snapped closed behind Joseph and Kate. Kate was standing still, her eyes in a sort of dazed shock as Joseph yanked on her arm to get her to move. Kate gave in and began to walk as one silent tear rolled down her left cheek.

They passed through the same room, the one with the television sets. One of them was on and Kate could have sworn she could see the room with prison bars and Jack sprawled on the ground in one corner. Kate paused to take a closer look and squinted at the screen. It was definitely the room Jack was in! Alex was right – there were cameras everywhere. Something clicked into place in Kate's head - no wonder there were so many televisions!

"Hey! Get her outta there!" a sinister sounding voice came from outside the door and Kate felt like she had heard it before.

"I'm sorry Ben, we were just passing through – she- she stopped and- " Joseph slightly stuttered. Kate turned to see the man that had been on the pier the day they were taken, the same man that Locke and Jack had apparently locked in the hatch for weeks.

"I take it she's seen Jack?" said Ben questioningly.

"Yes, I'm just bringing her back now." Joseph answered.

"Hmmm.." Ben mused to himself quietly.

Kate glared at his thoughtful face and rubbed her cheek dry where tear had been.

" I think it's time."

"TIME?! TIME FOR WHAT??" Kate screamed, kicking and thrashing at Ben and Joseph who were trying to keep a firm hold of each of her arms.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

Kate was lying on her back on a long white chair that had been lowered down, rather like the chairs that dentist's use. Her wrists and ankles were red rore from trying to snap the bonds that held her down and her voice had no more energy left to yell. The room she was in was clean and sterilised, with medical equipment all around and some sort of steel fridge just across from her. In fact, it reminded her of the medical rooms they used for pregnancy check-ups – she had had to go once with a cousin. She turned her head to the side and saw Ben and Joseph there. Ben got a long syringe out of a silver tray and held it in his hands, looking at Kate.

" What are you doing to us here! Why ?!! What is wrong with you ??" Kate cried out, as Ben told Joseph to hold her arm still. Kate's arms were weak from struggling and she couldn't fight him off. A horrified look passed over her face as Ben injected the needle into her arm. Kate's pursed lips relaxed into an almost contented smile as her eyes closed and the rise and fall of her chest became steady and calm. It was so eerie that Joseph looked at Ben in disgust. Ben shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"It's the only way."

* * *

Jack didn't look up as he heard the door open and footsteps come inside. He was lying in quite a strange position, with his head and back on the floor and his legs resting on the wall in front of him as he stretched them.

He heard a slight chuckle behind him, but it was an unfriendly one and he turned to see Tom.

"Seeing as you seem so .. comfortable here we've decided to extend your stay…"

Jack didn't answer, and turned back to face the wall.

"But don't you worry. See this?" Tom was pointing to a small rectangle on the bottom of the door and Jack glanced at it.

Tom continued, " That's how you'll be getting your meals."

With that, Tom left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been pretty busy lately with school, work, sport, etc anyway its finally the holidays so I thought I should write this chapter. The next one won't be too far away, I already have it half –written. Anyway thanks so much for the people who are still reading, I really appreciate it :-) Pleeease tap the little review button below.. 3 **


	7. A favour

**A Favour**

_One Week Later_

Jack stood on the grass in the middle of the Other's settlement – or rather village. They had houses and parks.. it was like stepping back into the civilised world. The sunlight blinded Jack, and he felt light-headed – it was the first time he'd been outside in… he couldn't even remember how long.

"Where are we going?" he asked the two men that were holding his arms and shoving at him to walk.

"You are going to see Ben, " one of them answered gruffly.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. Walking, no more than twenty metres away from him was Kate and a blonde girl. They were laughing and chatting happily and Kate called out "Seeya" to the girl and walked up the stairs of one of the houses and closed the front door behind her. Jack looked away, confused.

_Maybe it wasn't Kate…_

_No. It was definitely Kate._

"We're here." The same guy that spoke before said and knocked on the front door of an attractive one-storey brick house.

The door opened and Ben answered. He motioned for the men to leave.

"We meet again," the man Jack once knew as Henry Gale smirked. "It's Ben, by the way."

"I've heard. You're the one who is in control here?" Jack had picked up on some things during his stay with the others.

Ben chuckled slightly and ignored Jack's question.

"It's good of you to join us, Jack on such short notice." Ben said to Jack, as he walked him into a dining room. Two people were already sitting at the table, a blonde woman Jack didn't recognise and another older man who was in a wheelchair. Ben grabbed a chair for Jack.

"Sit. I don't believe you've met Juliet or my dear friend Christian." Jack flinched at the sound of his dead father's name.

"Hello Jack." Juliet smiled slightly.

"Why am I here?" Jack asked, a little impatiently.

"I don't want to be a part of any more of your mind games." He added forcefully.

"No-one's playing games here, Jack. We just need your help – hear Ben out." Juliet said calmly.

Jack laughed out loud, a cold and awful-sounding laugh.

"You're kidding, right? Do you seriously think that after everything you've done to me and my friends.. did you seriously think I would help you?!!"

"You haven't even heard what I have to say yet, Jack," Ben said, just as calmly.

"I'm not interested." Jack said flatly.

"What if I said I could let you go home.." Ben offered.

"Home?" Jack asked, confused.

"Home. America. I could get you off this island." Jack raised his eyebrows slightly. "That is of course," Ben continued, " If you could do us a favour."

"I'm listening."

"Christian here, is a dear friend of mine and a few years ago he was in an .. accident. I have been informed that there is a spinal operation that could restore him the use of his legs. You are, a spinal surgeon after all."

Jack was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm not leaving here without Kate."

Ben chuckled. " I thought you might say something like that. By all means, take her with you. That is… if she wants to go with you.." he smiled sinisterly at Jack.

Jack frowned slightly but chose to ignore the comment.

"Where are you keeping Sawyer?!" he demanded.

"Oh, him. We let him go back to your camp with your people awhile ago. He didn't prove as … useful as we hoped."

Jack sat in thought for a moment, his mind working furiously on several different plans.

"I'll do it." Jack broke the silence.

"Thankyou for doing this for us, Jack." Juliet smiled, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack shrugged off her hand.

"I'm not doing it for you."

* * *

**A/N : What do you think ?? I know this chapter it is a little similar to some parts of Season 3…but this scenario worked out well with where my story is going… Reviews please :-)**


	8. Do I know you?

"_You gotta… make your own kind of music, sing your own special song.."_

Jack looked up in shock at the song he had last heard in the hatch, which felt like years ago now. Juliette, who was walking in front of him pointed to a small neat house, which looked more like a cabin. The music was drifting out of the windows.

"This is the house Ben agreed to let me stay in?" Jack asked, looking at Juliette questioningly.

"Yes. We thought you might like to stay with Kate." She answered and quickly turned and began to walk away before Jack had a chance to speak.

Jack walked up and knocked on the brown door of the house. It was answered by Kate, who immediately called out to someone in the house.

"Soph! You never said the man was so- " She stopped, giggling and looked Jack up and down. " – _dreamy_!"

Jack's frowned and stared at Kate. There was something different about her… her face was glowing and she looked so carefree, so… innocent?

"Kate, look at me!" Kate looked visibly shocked when he used her name.

_She really doesn't know who I am… _Jack thought to himself.

"Kate. Don't you know who I am?! Its Jack!" He said urgently.

"_Jack._." Kate mused over the name. Jack reached forward to grab her hand but she moved slightly away from him, looking confused.

Jack leant forward and grabbed both her arms tightly before she could move away.

"Kate! It's me. You know me! Jack! What have they done to you ?!" He said, clearly frustrated but with worry etched all over his handsome face.

Kate squirmed and tried to get out of his tight grip. "Let go of me! SOPHIE!" she yelled.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!!" Jack was yelling now too and he shook her, almost like he expected her to snap out of it.

Jack turned as he heard footsteps and saw a young woman with flowing red hair running through the house towards them.

"There's nothing wrong with her! LET GO!" she shouted as she ran.

"Please Kate.." Jack's voice was begging at her as he stared directly into her deep green eyes. Kate tilted her head slightly and her face screwed up, as if in concentration.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N : There ya go! It's a shortie, I know – that just seemed like a good place to end it until next time! So what do you guys think?? I promise there's a method to my madness, lol. Reviews please ! 3**

**Btw, excuse the shocking chapter names – I'm not very original at them, lol.**


	9. Frustration

* * *

"Kate – can you leave us alone please?" The young woman with the red hair asked. 

Kate frowned. "But Sophie, I think maybe I do know him from somewhere… there's something about his face.. It's so.. familiar.."

Jack nodded at her encouragingly, hoping with all his heart that she would remember.

"Kate, you don't know this man. Now please leave us alone," Sophie's tone was ice-cold.

"But- " Kate started but was cut off by Sophie.

"Go. Now!" Kate took one more longing look at Jack before turning and walking down the hall away from them.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the redhead began speaking furiously.

"How dare you?! Ben gave you this opportunity out of- "

"Opportunity? This isn't an opportunity. It's another one of Ben's manipulative mind games! You sick, twisted people! What have you done to her?!" Jack said angrily, his voice getting louder.

"Done to her? _Kate_ is a very misunderstood woman and she will be better off here. Not only that, but she will save many other lives. She's helping us with some very important research. It's the greater good, Jack."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY DOESN'T SHE REMEMBER ME? ANSWER ME! Jack yelled, his fists clenched with frustration. Sophie's words, just like many of the words he heard spoken by the Others were not making any sense to Jack.

"Calm down. It will stress Kate out. We need her calm." Sophie said with a maddening patient air about her.

Jack breathed deeply, and counted to ten. He needed to think rationally, he needed a plan.

"I'm sorry. Can you show me where I will be staying?" he spoke slowly in his best effort at politeness.

Sophie glared at him suspiciously.  
"It's this way." She replied leading him through the house. Jack noted that it was very poorly furnished and didn't look like it was even lived in. At the back of the house, there was a room off to the left, separated from the house by a small brick pathway.

"This is it." Sophie said, walking back into the house and leaving Jack to investigate his new room. It certainly wasn't elaborate. There was a single bed to one side; against a window draped with blue curtains and next to the bed was a small coffee table with a lamp. The only other furniture was a large wooden cupboard directly across from the bed with mirror doors. Jack lay down on the light blue doona that covered the bed and closed his eyes, but did not sleep. There was too much planning to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate Austen was also laying upon a bed. She was making notes on a piece of paper, which already had writing crossed out. _Katherine Austen_

_Island? - - Doctor? _

_Jack?_

_Doctor Jack She – Sha- Shi_

More snippets of memories came flooding back to her.

---------**Flashbacks**

_An old woman on a hospital gurney, screaming for help._

_Struggling to unlock handcuffs, shaking, a plane breaking in half?_

_She was stitching up a man's back on an island. _"_When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was on a 16 year old kid.." –_

"_We should all be able to start over" –_

_Tortured screams –_

_Noises, cockpit, blood on the window-_

"_I didn't do it for him," A handsome man smiling back at her.-_

_A blonde woman, leading her into the jungle.-_

_Climbing down the ladder of a long downward tunnel-_

_Running to a cave for a man, desperate fear.-_

_A white empty room, tears flowing down her face.-_

_A cold, wet jungle, crying out for Jack.. Counting, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.-_

_Struggling against strong arms. And then…a slow, passionate kiss.-_

**End Flashbacks- - -**

Kate frowned in confusion, crossed out the last line and wrote a new one

_Doctor Jack Shephard_

"Kate?" Sophie called as she entered the room.

"What are you doing?" She strode over to Kate and looked at the paper. When she read it, her face twisted with anger. Ripping the paper from Kate's hand, she tore it into tiny pieces and threw it on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: - Sorry about the long wait! I was really busy with school and assignments, etc and then I couldn't get any inspiration… But I'm on a roll now! I've already got the next chapter written and the one after that planned! Hope you like this chapter; it took me awhile to think of. Any feedback would be great, so reviews please xx**


	10. A young friend

Jack walked along a village street in the Other's settlement. It was two days before he had to operate on Ben's friend Christian and he walked with a purpose. At the sight of a ball game being played by several young children, Jack stopped and scanned them for the young boy, the young boy who had smiled at him when he was on his way to meet Ben. He was on the outside of the rest of them, and looked curiously at Jack, who beckoned for him to come closer. The boy ran over and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him towards a bunch of trees behind the children's game.

"My mother won't like it if I'm talkin' to you. I'm not supposed' to," he explained. The boy looked at the most, 8 years old and he wore cargo pants and a sleeveless grey shirt.

"Your mother?" Jack asked, looking towards the houses not far away.

"Well she's not actually my _real_ mum...at least.. well anyway I'm Brett," the young boy changed the topic abruptly. Jack noticed but didn't mention it, he had more important things to discuss with Brett.

Jack proceeded to introduce himself,

"I'm Ja-"

"-ck," Brett finished.

"I've heard them talking about you, the adults." He explained.

"Do you trust me Brett?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The adults don't like you much, your _one of them _you see. But I like you. I hate it here anyway, I don't _belong. _I tried to escape once, but I got in big trouble."

"I need to ask you something very important, ok? And you can't tell anyone that we spoke, can you promise me that?" Jack said, his tone serious.

Brett nodded so violently that a fringe of brown curls fell into his eyes. " I promise,"

"Do you know an old man by the name of Christian, he is in a wheelchair and friends with Ben – the one I have to perform surgery on?" Jack asked, intently watching Brett's face for a reaction.

"Yes, Christian. He's our leader," Brett lowering his voice to a whisper.

"But isn't Ben your leader?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, Christian's the leader. He tells Ben what to do. But that's what they don't want you to know," He added, looking stricken.

" I have something else very important to ask you. A woman, who was came here with me – she's acting like a part of your community and she doesn't remember me or anything else that's happened to us on this island. Do you know why?" Jack's tone was grave, hoping that somehow this boy would know the answer.

Brett screwed up his eyes slightly, and seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"I don't know." He answered and Jack's hopes were crushed, and a feeling of hopelessness gnawed at his gut.

"But – I have noticed a few ladies here, they sometimes act strangely. Sort of … giggly, and young..I don't know how to describe it. I think it's something to do with the clinic.."

"The clinic? What's the clinic?" Jack asked urgently.

Brett looked at his watch. "Just like a medical clinic I think, I don't know. I've gotta go, I told mum I'd be home at 12 o'clock and it's ten past!" he started to walk away but then turned back to Jack.

"Please, you have to get me out of here. I want to go with you! Please," Brett begged.

"I will." Jack promised instinctively, and the young boy turned and hurriedly walked away. Jack had no idea how he was going to get Kate, Brett and himself out of here but when he remembered the silent tears that were forming in the young boy's eyes, he knew that was what he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! This fic will very soon be drawing to a close, so i hope you have enjoyed it. Please review **


	11. Let's Begin

Jack nodded and watched the middle-aged bald man in the white coat intently. He was being shown around the room that he would perform Christian's surgery the next day. He was surprised; this room definitely passed as an operating theatre. It certainly had all the equipment he would need.

The man with Jack, named Ron, turned around to face the three men and one woman that were also in the room and adorned in white coats.

"These are the team that, along with me, will be with you in the surgery tomorrow." The man told Jack.

"Do they have any experience?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Of a sort, yes. They aren't surgeons but they are trained. They work in er- well yes they've had medical experience," Ron changed his sentence abruptly but Jack remembered Brett's words and couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that he was going to say 'clinic'.

"Will Ben be present?" Jack enquired casually.

"No, Ben will be busy with other things, but we have our methods of communication if needed," Ron replied rather forcefully, but seemed tense.

"Well, it's time to go. We'll see you at 9 am sharp tomorrow morning, Jack." Ron added, and followed the rest of his team out of the door. Jack caught sight of one of the Other's walkie-talkie's sitting on the bench near the door and lagged behind a little. He made a spur of the moment decision and quickly grabbed it, shoving in his jeans and pulling his shirt back over it as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jack walked through the neat house, heading for his bedroom. He passed Kate on the way, sitting on a lounge talking to Sophie. It figured- Sophie hadn't left her side the last few days, determined that he wouldn't be alone with Kate.

" – gone tomorrow," Jack caught the end of Sophie's sentence and halted in surprise just outside the lounge room door.

"You'll be here on your own, but that's ok isn't it?" Sophie was asking.

"That's fine, that's fine," Kate replied.

"I won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, but you should be ok. I don't want you to leave the house," Sophie stated as Jack continued back to his room. He had heard everything he wanted to.

_She knows I'll be tied up with the operation tomorrow_… Jack mused to himself as he sat down on the bed. He removed the walkie-talkie from his jeans and took off the back section, pulling out a fat battery and pushing it deep into one of his front jean pockets. Replacing the back section he slowly turned the device over in his hands.

* * *

Jack woke early and headed for the hatch that he knew contained the operating room, the walkie-talkie tucked tightly in his jeans and thudding slightly against his well-toned right leg. He passed Ron and his team on his way through.

"We'll be in a minute, we have to bring Christian," Ron said gruffly and Jack nodded. When he reached the room he quickly placed the walkie-talkie back into it's previous place and then proceeded to get ready. He couldn't help thinking about how long it had been since he had operated in a theatre like this one.

Ron and his team brought Christian in on a stretcher and slowly edged him onto the bed.

"You ready?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Yes," Christian's face was lined and he looked as though he had been through a lot in his life. His clearly once black hair was more of a faded grey and he had a long jagged scar on his cheek that Jack could not take his eyes away from. Jack grabbed a needle off his table and injected the anaesthetic into Christian's arm.

"Count back from ten for me please," Jack said.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Sev..en, Si-" and he was out.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, lol. Sorry about the wait - i had my Year 10 exams, blah blah and i've actually had this chapter written for awhile and forgot about it in all my busy-ness. Oops. Anyway hope you like - I am now preparing for what may be the last or second last chapter. Please review it's very appreciated:-)**


	12. The Escape Part I

Jack sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You do realise, that there is a chance that even after this operation, Christian may still not be able to walk?" he said to the team in the operating room.

"You're a spinal surgeon though!" The woman piped up, speaking for the first time.

"That doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker," Jack replied.

"But you fixed your wife didn't you?" said Ron.

"- Ex-wife," Jack interjected.

"Yeah, Yeah, but you fixed her right? No-one thought she'd walk again but she did?"

Jack felt an overwhelming surge of hurt and anger, the usual feeling he got when the Other's revealed how much they knew about him, and the other survivors.

"Yes, I repaired her damage, her case was similar to this one – Christian has multiple crushed lumbar vertebrae," Jack said heavily.

"If it's almost the same damage, why aren't you sure that he'll be able to walk?" Ron asked. Jack gestured for the clamp, his hands still working away in Christian's back.

"Because," Jack paused slightly, concentrated on the job at hand, then continued.

"How much do you guys know about spinal cord injuries?" There was no reply, so Jack judged by the blank looks on their faces.

"Ok, well you know that the spinal cord carries all the signals between the brain and the limbs, right?"

They nodded so Jack continued,

"Well the vertebral column is like a series of cotton reels, which are the bones; threaded on a string, which is the spinal cord. In Christian's back, many of the bones are fractured and they are pressing against his spinal cord. This resulted in paraplegia – Christian is paralysed from the waist down. Now I am trying my best to repair the damage – but I can't make promises. With this kind of injury, we can never be completely sure."

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"Ok, I've repaired as much damage as possible," Jack said calmly, but inside his head was frantically going through what had to happen next.

"I am free to go once I have completed this operation, am I not?" he asked.

Ron paused for a moment, then answered. " I don't see why not… you have completed your end of the bargain. I do not think that Ben has any further use for you."

"I need you to do something for me before I close Christian up," Jack pointed to one of the men.

"You are to go to the house of Sophie, the woman with the red hair. There you will find a young boy, and Kate Austen. I'm sure you know of her," Jack glared at him.

_-------------Earlier That Morning----------- _

_"So remember, at that house by 11 o'clock. Kate will be there, remember you must convince her to go along with it. I think some of her memory is coming back, she should remember me at least slightly and I don't think she likes Sophie much so hopefully it shouldn't be too hard,"_

_The little boy nodded at Jack's words._

"_Ok Brett, now this part is the most important. I will send a man from the operation to come and get you – but I will only send the man that has a red scar next to his ear. It is easy to spot. If anyone – anyone else comes for you, do not go with them. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes. I know what to do." Brett answered._

_---End---_

"Jack, I don't think you are in any position to order us around," Ron said, getting angry.

"I'm not? I have my hands near Christian's spinal cord. Don't think for a second I don't know that he's your leader, and how much you all need him. You've been jumpy all morning, and I'm pretty sure none of you are stupid enough to believe that I don't know exactly how I could kill him. Right now." Jack voice was raised slightly, making his point extremely clear.

"That's it. Ben's going to hear about this!" Ron spat, reaching for the walkie talkie. He switched it on, but nothing happened. He pressed every button on it, banged it a few times and flicked it on and off repetitively but nothing worked. Shaking with anger he threw it across the room.

"More and more minutes are passing. Christian's not a young man, the more time that passes the more likely that he will die on the table if I don't get him stitched up," Jack threatened.

Ron's face was red with fury, his cheeks inflamed and his eyes watering and blinking as if he was just cutting a strong onion.

"GO! Go get them! Now just go and get the boy and Kate. Bring them straight back here!" Ron screamed at the shocked young man whom Jack had chosen.

"You know what will happen if you are not back with them in fifteen minutes," Jack said, waving the clamp threateningly.

* * *

**A/N : Getting close to the end now Yew! What did you guys think? I did some research on spinal injuries for this one lol, wanted it to sound like I knew what I was talking about. Haha! Please review, hope you guys are liking it!**


	13. The Escape Part II

Jack sighed with relief; softly enough that it did not catch the attention of the remaining team. It was a mark of Ron's nerves that he did not even think to check the batteries or find another way of contacting Ben, and this was what Jack had been hoping for. He was confident he had repaired as much damage as possible, and was now just waiting for Kate and Brett to arrive before he would be prepared to sew Christian up.

A loud beeping sounded from a room nearby and a hysterical woman burst through their door, clutching a walkie talkie close to her ashen face.

"This is currently as sterilized operating- " Jack began, but the woman cut him off with a high pitched,

"DEAD! Ben is dead!"

Colour seemed to drain from the faces around Jack, most appeared in shock, the only woman in the team putting her head in her hands. They all uttered 'HIM' quietly and almost at the same time.

"Him? Who's him?" Jack demanded. The hysterical woman looked closed to blabbing, but then slid down the wall, shaking her head. Before Jack had time to say more, the door burst open again and the sight made Jack tingle all over with relief. There in the doorway, followed by a man and a young boy, was the woman he loved.

But as soon as the door had closed another beeping sounded, this time coming from the machines attached to Ben.

"His BP and heart rate are dropping fast,"

"What?! No! He can't – YOU LEFT IT TOO LONG!" Ron screamed at Jack.

"Maybe you should have LEFT MY PEOPLE ALONE!" Jack spat.

'We only needed your people to help ours. Our women were dying in pregnancy, every time-"

" So you thought you'd use ours did you? Do a little medical testing? WHO CARES IF THERES A LITTLE MEMORY LOSS ALONG THE WAY?" Jack fumed.

"It was a mild drug, it wears off. Especially in the case of Kate, quite feisty this one, guess you'd have to be to kill -" Ron explained frantically, clearly hoping that this would somehow encourage Jack to keep operating.

"Shut up!" yelled Kate, speaking for the first time.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KATE LIKE YOU KNOW HER!" Jack roared.

In Jack's yelling, no-one had noticed that Christian was flat-lining. All of a sudden the machine went dead. All of the team, and the now quiet woman who had brought the news of Ben's death fell to their knees, heads in hands and some moaning softly.

"Cecilia. You know what to do," Ron choked.

"The panic button. The button," One of the women said quietly.

Jack nodded to Kate, who grabbed Brett and they sprinted out of the room, banging the door behind them. No-one even called out to stop them as they ran up the tunnel that led to the outside of the half buried hatch building. Once they reached the outside, the sun shining and the grass under their feet, Kate and Brett slowed down.

"No. Keep running." Jack demanded. Jack began to slow once they had reached a fair distance away from the hatch and the surrounding houses. No sooner had they stopped, an almighty bang issued through the forest and huge flame ball exploded out of the hatch.

"They blew it up.." said Brett, shocked.

"I had a feeling that might have been what the 'panic button' was," Jack said grimly.

Almost as if it was a signal, one by one the surrounding houses began to explode.

"She was in that house," Brett said, his voice shook as he spoke and he walked away from them a little.

"We would have been in those houses if it wasn't for you Jack," Kate said, tears rolling down her face.

Jack put his arms around her small sobbing frame.

"I would never let that happen to you Kate."

"I don't deserve it," She whispered.

"Why?" Jack asked, silently hoping he might finally get answers about some of Kate's past.

"I blew up my mum's boyfriend in her house, it exploded just like these ones. He used to beat her Jack, she wouldn't leave him.." Kate voice was choked with sobs.

"Protecting the ones we love can cause us to do stupid things, it was a mistake Kate," Kate burst into fresh tears and buried her face further into Jack's chest.

"Hey, it's alright. It's ok. It's gonna be ok. This is our fresh start, remember?" Jack reassured, patting her on the back slightly. She nodded and broke away, wiping her eyes.

"Brett?" Kate called, "Are you ok?"

"Its ok, I never belonged there," he said, walking back to them.

"He explained everything to me, and don't worry Brett, you'll fit right in at our camp..we used to have a boy about your age, Walt. But he- " Kate stopped, looking for the right words.

"Hopefully he and his father have escaped here, they had a boat. Hopefully they have gone home." Jack finished.

"I don't know where home is," Brett replied sadly.

"I promised I would rescue you Brett, and you'll always have a home with me," Jack smiled.

"With us," Kate added, looking up at a Jack.

"You remember everything?" Jack asked.

"Everything," Kate whispered.

Jack smiled, thinking how beautiful she was as he leaned down and took her in a passionate kiss.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_**THE END** _

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, its really fluffy and probably unbelievable…. I had to end it somehow and I had no idea! Lol. But I don't care, I still like it. I hope you guys do too. Isolated is officially over! Please review; it'd be especially lovely seeing as this is my last chapter!**

**Much love xo**

** Lyrics from "Come What May" - Ewan McGregor Nicole Kidman**


End file.
